


At the end of the day, we're still teenagers

by Giulietta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Asexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Class Issues, Cliffhangers, Confusion, Couch Cuddles, Crime Scenes, Difficult Decisions, Friendship/Love, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Injury Recovery, Kwami Swap, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Relationship Issues, Robbery, Sad, Sleepiness, Slice of Life, Superheroes, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Teenagers, Unlucky Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Worried Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Having problems juggling her civilian and hero identity, Marinette thought she made the right decision......Only for her luck to slap her on the face with an identity reveal.(But what if this is what she needs to finally tie loose ends?)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. Unexpected reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxxs/gifts).



> If I do a POV of Adrien, I will require a bottle of water which I can't risk spending extra money. :(

When Marinette received word from Nino & Alya respectively about robbers hijacking a certain photo shoot, Luka understood the need to cancel their date. Giving him a peck on the cheek, Luka offered to bring her using his scooter. He too wanted to check up on the injured blonde, but Marinette had a better method of transpo.

'Let's assess the situation.' Rushing to the scene of the crime, Lady Noire leaped off the tree to stare at the yellow tape and fellow police officer. Catlike eyes scan the venue, seeing trashed tents and destroyed furniture. She took several tentative steps before an investigator went to her side, lightly scratching her right ear as the woman explained the crime scene.

> Around ten unidentified individuals rushed into the venue with daggers, bags, guns and a black vehicle. Five pilfered, trashing the scene while the other five ordered the staff and models to give all of their belongings in the bag. Unfortunately, two of the individuals eyed a respected female model in the shoot and promptly decided to kidnap her..
> 
> Then Adrien interfered, who (although in good faith) failed and was stabbed at the gut.
> 
> The act of stabbing the Agreste led to a domino affect as other staff members scattered to call the police as the other criminals shot with terrible aim.

'Plate number is expired.. It could be any black vehicle.. Not helpful it's in the afternoon so black might not actually be black.' Lady Noire was given a clipboard of the current situation, braid flicking at the scent of blood and petrichor. One model, three staff members and five guards injured. The sad part here is that one model was kidnapped so it's her job to help the police rescue the woman.

"Once night comes, we'll need search warrants to enter the apartments." Lady Noire hummed as she stared at the only individual unmasked in the entire robbery/kidnap.

'Not like that matters.' Ever since she became a superhero, the mayor is giving her a pass on going against the rules (as if they're tempting her to be a vigilante) that the police realize they could use to their advantage. Yep. She doesn't need any search warrant or authority to attack individuals if they pose a threat to Parisian life. 'Same reason why the media hates me. Eh.'

"It's only been ten minutes since they've left, Noire." The forensic surprised her with that last tidbit. _Ten minutes since the robbers escaped parc montsouris with a struggling model in the car_. It would be a miracle if the female teen model didn't get raped. Best case scenario is the woman getting molested, but Marinette was never the optimist. If she was, the raven wished they took Lila instead.

'Plagg. Why didn't they take or shoot Lila at least?' Lady Noire glanced at the forensic who came along for the ride. _In case someone dies._ Hey! Even though no one died, the forensic can create an unbiased image of what happened in the scene of the crime. Lady Noire muttered, "Who can I talk to for more detail?"

"Rossi-" The forensic (this woman is married.) started and Lady Noire shrugged her off. Lila can't be trusted. Lila may be a rich liar, but her grades in Language and Literature won't help her in the appropriate description to the crime. Also, the brunette has a self-centered perception which won't do anything for her to save the kidnapped model. There can only be one person she trusts in the area: Vincent (even with his strange lingo) and Adrien (the stabbed man who risked his life before the teen got kidnapped). _Adrien is preferable because the witnesses mentioned Adrien being the same one who unmasked the kidnapper._

"But then..." Lady Noire returned the clipboard to the investigator, turning around to see the last ambulance take off.

'Me and my luck.' Lady Noire held her baton close and shifted its mode, checking the news through it's tiny screen. _Those Adrien fans are really useful, tracking down the exact location of the ambulance._

'Jardin des Grands?' Lady Noire pocketed her baton and ran off before the officers called her attention. They did, but she ignored them. Almost sliding off from the slippery road, Lady Noire used her baton to jump up from rooftop to rooftop, searching for the the in question ambulance. One. Two. Three. Lady Noire never thought so many ambulance can be going about in the afternoon.

"?!" Lady Noire hears the vehicle loud and clear, its siren screeching and causing other cars to give way. She also sees a ton of vehicles videoing the ambulance. Lady Noire shook her head, pushing her fear and anxiety as she leaped to go on top of the ambulance. Lady Noire clung for dear life as the ambulance swerved to the right. _Fast ambulance!_

*knock knock*

"Coming in!" Lady Noire announced as she watched the door slide. She slunk inside, ignoring the other cars recording the event as the door closed behind her. She was immediately tugged to sit down on the bench by one of them. There are four paramedics.. She knows she is doing great injustice by generalizing their titles, but that's all she knows. However, she has never seen five people work on one person so maybe Adrien's father caught wind of it.

"Not a good time." The head (?) of the team muttered and Lady Noire tried her best to squeeze to where Adrien is. There are a lot of equipment and moving in this tiny compartment. How is everything not crashing in here? _Seat belt._

"Is he conscious?" Lady Noire inquired and one of them gave her a deadpan expression. Lady Noire looked at the medic. "He is? Thanks. Let me talk to him."

"I said now is not the time. He needs rest." The team leader repeated and Lady Noire shrugged him off, grabbing onto one of the stretcher's side rail.

"You awake, handsome?" Lady Noire cracked some ice breaker because Adrien doesn't look too well. Somewhat pale, but not deathly pale. He was stabbed once, but it seems the bandages told her there are other projectile injuries. "I need to know the color of the car and whatever you heard between the robbers. Don't hold back."

"Noire?" Adrien asked. She tapped her finger, waiting for him to continue. "Tikki.."

"Hm?" Her cat ear twitch. 'Is that the model's name? No. No one would be named Tikki unless they want people laughing at them. But if that isn't the model's name then that means-'

"They... They have Tikki." Adrien choked and Marinette has a lead. _It makes sense why Adrien has blood on his face and bruises around his neck- Oh wait. That could be someone trying to choke him to death._ A terrible lead, but a clue she'll need Plagg for.

"Who's Tikki?" One of them mumbled and Lady Noire glared at the civilian, watching the man flinch under her gaze.

"I'll get them back." Lady Noire reassured, giving a light squeeze to her partner-classmate-errrr. Lady Noire is going to scream at the Eiffel tower tonight. "Wait for me, okay?"

"Ok." Adrien squeezed her hand back and Lady Noire pulled away to head out of the door.

"Thanks for ride!" Lady Noire opened the door, ignoring the profanities of the paramedics as she leaped out of the running ambulance. She quickly used her baton to jump out of the way, landing on another rooftop. She stood up straight, scanning the area. She's near the Seine, near Pont Saint-Michel. 'What speed?'

"..." Lady Noire walked further at the center of the building, muttering to speak with her kwami. _She has a model to rescue, a kwami to retrieve and an ex-crush to visit._ Lady Noire pat both of her cheeks, taking deep breaths. "Plagg, claws in."


	2. Sink in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg and Mari time. owo

Saturday wasn't a good day. Sunday was a sleep-or-freak-out day. [ **Today is utter crash-and-burn.** ]

Last Saturday, Marinette managed to contact the police and quickly recovered the earrings, but the traumatized teenager became a victim of Hawkmoth... So she donned the ladybug miraculous and did quick work on the girl... When the model reverted back to normal and quickly broke down in front of her, Marinette couldn't help but hug the girl. She might have also cried, but don't tell anyone-

"Still going strong." Plagg commented and Marinette groaned. " **#Ladylove**."

"Noooo..." Marinette covered her face with her white cat pillow, hoping to shrivel and die.

> Being Ladybug to purify the akuma took an hour for her to do, using Lucky Charm to save the day. _An hour because the charm turned into a tiny_ _ladybug-colored badge._ After saving and comforting the teen model, she brought the victim to the paramedics before leaving. While watching the two kwamis flirt(?), Marinette realized the police and media might suspect Misterbug being dead so she transformed back to Lady Noire to fill in the police and reporters. She then ran off back to her house, de-transforming to take her dinner. _Parents are out so the kwamis can eat whatever is available._
> 
> ~~Tikki is a sweetheart, so sweet Marinette might actually need insulin to stabilize her sugar level.~~
> 
> Unfortunately, the day didn't end as Luka called and asked where she was. _She knew she was forgetting something_. Reassuring him she's on her way and stuck on traffic, Marinette grabbed her purse before transforming back to Lady Noire. She limped to the hospital where the Adrien Fanbase posted on its website, de-transforming and meeting up with Alya. She wasn't paying attention to the conversations and Marinette might have fallen asleep on Alya's shoulder in the waiting room.

"..." Marinette felt every part of her body aching. _Call her weak but she's glad Hawkmoth didn't akumatize anyone after Saturday._ Marinette breathed out, closing her eyes. Yesterday didn't give her enough time to compose herself. The fact her partner is Adrien, her classmate sitting right in front of her, felt like a smack on the face. Smacked by a cold bread stick and that's hella painful. The bread even got seasoning, learning her partner got hurt when she could've been there to prevent it.

"Don't beat yourself again, Brie." Plagg warned and Marinette rubbed her face at her pillow. "I thought we were done with this? We binged on ice cream and stupid romcoms for _that_."

"But Plagg~! It still hurts!" Marinette sat up, still clinging onto her white cat pillow.

"Which one, the wound or your ego?" Plagg paused the video of his kitten donning the Ladybug miraculous, heading to the minifridge.

"Both." Marinette can't let go of it. She vented and cried and laughed and sketched, but it would be really nice if she could talk to someone like say Adribug if he's okay or something. _No. Bad Marinette. You can't let Hawkmoth realize Adrien's someone you know. What if he takes Bug hostage without knowing he's Misterbug?!_ Marinette smacked both of her cheeks. "I ignored it. I ignored my gut feeling and it was right! Now I know something I shouldn't and how can I look at him in the eyes at school without being an idiot and revealing my own identity which will lead to both of us possibly being used by Hawkmoth as bait to lure each other and grab our miraculous-!"

"This again? (Plagg rolled his eyes.) Fine. You have a point but so what?" Plagg opened the can and plucked the cheese out of it. "You gonna ditch your date on a gut feeling? You've been ditching his dates for so long and you like guitar boy!"

"I do like Luka, but someone got hurt because arghhh! It's not just any guy! It's my partner who got hurt. Misterbug was in trouble and I sensed it ack!" Marinette sat up as she let go of her bolster, wincing at the shot wound she got last Saturday. ~~Speaking about Saturday last night, Marinette might have needed to be de-transformed for Plagg to snatch the earrings. She wore a Lady Noire suit with a fake wig and... _Thank god Plagg knows how to remove a bullet and Tikki can manipulate healing speed of the body._~~ Because of Tikki's passive skill (game), Marinette has to give Tikki back to Adrien so he'd have a faster recovery time. _They can't both be injured._

"You then acted like an idiot and saved a cop." Plagg snapped back. Marinette winced at her kwami's words. Plagg is like a brother, a very cynical but protective brother. Plagg tugged at a wheel of Camembert Marinette ordered yesterday. _It was just him and her in the house, binge watching dumb movies and eating ice cream._ "That's going to take a month to fully heal with a miraculous always on you."

"Thanks for the reminder.." Marinette stood up, brushing her hand on the injury. A bullet got lodged in her left thigh. It's one of the reasons why she took a while to head to the hospital and act normal. _Blood loss is real guys! DO NOT DO THIS AT HOME!_ Marinette could have gone to the hospital, but the bullet is in her thigh and they could have traced it back to the scene of the crime and hahahaha. _NO._ Plagg told her to suture her wound as she wore the ladybug miraculous (not transformed. Just plain wearing it) to prevent the chance of an infection. (Best support miraculous item right here.) 'At least it isn't bleeding anymore.'

"You should stay at home today." Plagg suggested and Marinette shook her head, walking down as she held the rails.

"No way. It's only a thigh wound." Marinette yawned, removing her shorts and staring right at her bandaged thigh. "Yeah..."

"Our bad luck never takes a vacation." Plagg hinted and Marinette sighed, glancing at the clothes she planned out for this month. Every single skirt known to man that doesn't hug her thighs are on her chaise longue.

"It also accumulates.." Marinette admitted, recalling that one time she skipped class twice and returned to have half the class angry at her. 'Why were they angry at her again? Whatever. Must be unimportant.'

"We're gonna regret it." Plagg frowned as Marinette grabbed her clothes to head down and take a quick bath. 'When don't we?'


	3. Expected Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat!Mari wants cuddles.
> 
> Adrien's realization reaction is very late.

_Plagg was right._

For this school week, Marinette had to listen to Lila repeat the same _trauma_ for the first two days then the other three days is how she helped Lady Noire nab the bad guys.

> "..." Marinette stared at the blackboard, counting the second as her teacher droned on and on about entropy and enthalpy with all this internal energy. A reviewer for the incoming brevet she supposed.

Some of the facts are wrong, but it was amusing how Lila became Lady Noire's new bestie ~~when there are videos of Lila admitting Lady Noire is nothing but a sidekick in the Ladyblog~~. The only saving grace for Marinette would be the lack of akuma and everyone being so shaken on the incident. _It has been a while since Paris got hit by a real crime._

> "You okay girl?" Alya asked as the bell rang. Their classmates all standing up and ready to head out from this educational prison.
> 
> "Marinette?" Alya called out. Marinette didn't respond back so Alya gave a light nudge. "Marinette. We're the only ones left."
> 
> "Hm?" Marinette blinked, getting out of her thought train.
> 
> "You don't look too good." Alya commented, staring at her with thise inquisitive eyes.
> 
> "Just tired." Marinette shrugged it off, smiling at her bestie. "Busy?"
> 
> "No- Wait! I almost forgot. Lila wanted to show us a shop with the best decor for this coming prom. (Alya pulled out her phone to text.) You can come with us if you want?" Alya offered but Marinette shook her head. Knowing Lila, the brunette would keep lying to look even better to her classmates. Marinette can only handle this much of lies before she does something really _really_ petty.
> 
> "Nah. I'm busy with your clothes remember?" Marinette reminded the reporter, finding herself slightly tired of smiling so she rest her cheek on the palm of her hand.
> 
> "Oh right. Thanks M. You're a lifesaver genius." Alya thanked, pressing a kiss on her forehead before packing her stuff.
> 
> "Hmm..." Marinette finally dropped the smile when Alya looked away, eyes drooping as Alya didn't even look back at her.
> 
> "Don't stay out too late okay?" Alya told her off, taking one last glance at Marinette.
> 
> "Yes Mom friend." Marinette quickly fixed a smile to hide the fatigue. She kept smiling until Alya left.

Since Plagg is being a hissy cat, Marinette wasn't allowed to patrol for more than an hour. She ended up forced to do her homework, catch up to her studies, sneak into Alya's room, hang out with Luka and did the worst mistakes of her life. On the last part because... Like sure, they've been in a relationship for half a year (deducted greatly because akuma attacks) but... Marinette swears it's not Luka's fault, it's mostly her and crack. _Something is wrong with me._

* * *

"Plagg..." Marinette moaned, hugging her ladybug pillow after the latest disaster. Ever since the revelation, the atmosphere around her and Luka felt off. Marinette needed to talk to someone.

> Unfortunately, she can't ask Alya because the girl would quickly tell her she is not at fault. Alya is also a girl and someone who likes to mother her. Marinette can't talk to her parents because her Maman is a traditional (marriage first before sex) and her Papa slightly protective (Weredad incident).

'What?" Plagg asked, zooming around the room to toss yet another Ladybug plushie at her area. The chaise is covered with ladybug plushies she made in the past. She's mostly covered from head to toe but it's no good. Marinette can't bury and wait for the problem to solve itself. She needs help - guy help.

"I have to talk to Misterbug." Marinette decided. Yes. Misterbug is a great choice. Misterbug must have a lot of experience with his dating history. He did say he dated people right? Well... At least once right? 'How long did Adrien date Kagami? They are still together right? No? Yes?'

"He isn't transformed, kitten." Plagg announced the obvious. Since Adrien had the Ladybug miraculous and the fact **Miraculous Cure** was casted (where every action Ladybug (Marinette) deemed broken repaired itself), the wounds but not the trauma was reversed. "Besides, you can meet him tomorrow. What's the rush?"

"Luka." Marinette stated and the kwami sighed. At the first weeks of her relationship with Luka, Plagg was pretty supportive? Supportive in the sense that the kwami helps her choose her clothes for the dates and reminds her of the their monthsary or something along those lines. 'Plagg is pretty knowledgeable on romance now that I think about it.'

"I knew this was going to bite me in the tail one day." Plagg rolled his eyes and went to the desk to eat cheese. "Wait. I'll eat two cheese wheels for the identity reveal."

"Right right... The identity reveal..." Marinette almost forgot about that. Since Adribug is the Guardian and she's the sub-guardian, Marinette should not keep secrets from the guy. 'Adrien hates being kept in the dark.'

"Scared?" Plagg asked, munching on his cheese.

"Nah. Relieved is a better term." Marinette actually felt numb, but numbness is pretty nice compared to paralysis. If she's numb, all she has to do is move. Everything else can be thought about later.

"You might cry there." Plagg warned, trying to persuade her not to go. However, if she doesn't go then Misterbug/Adrien would try to find her and her relationship with Luka will continue to be stagnant. "He'll realize you're an akuma magnet."

"No way. I'm no crybaby..." Marinette mumbled, sitting up from her ladybug pile. They were all cute, all of the dolls she made for akumatized and traumatized victims. "And Hawkmoth has been inactive for a week. I'm sure no akuma will get to us."

"You're right. Maybe you're right.." Plagg huffed and Marinette got out of the plushie pile. "Let's get this over with, even if we'll regret it."

"I won't regret it, Plagg." Marinette stretched carefully, staring down at her bandaged thigh. "Let's go~ Plagg, Claws out!"

* * *

Traveling through the rooftops, Lady Noire managed to not injure herself with her bad luck. She reached the roof, staring at the window of her classmate. The lights are still on. _Good._ Carrying a ladybug plushie, the black cat used her staff to land on their rooftop. She crawls, looming down and extending her baton to lightly tap on the window.

*Tap tap tap tap*

The window opens and Lady Noire carefully used her belt to get inside. She usually jumps and latches onto the window rails like a cat, but she's injured and Plagg really wants her healed pronto.

*Thud*

"Hey." Adrien greets, wearing a plain white T-shirt and shorts. _Wait_. Lady Noire blinked, curious why he's wearing shorts. He usually wears pants. _No! Stop overanalyzing! Stick to the agenda._

"I got you a babybug." Lady Noire offered, offering the latest ladybug she made from her hoard.

"Thanks." Adrien took some steps forward, now less than a meter away, taking a hold of the plushie. She can see his feet several inches away from hers. "Is something wrong, chatte?"

"I'm sorry." Lady Noire started, not ready for the speech but realizing she needs to make one because Adrien is the guardian and she broke the rule he decided to continue using which is the identity secret. Lady Noire continued to stare at the ground. "I know who you are..."

"I know I promised it wouldn't matter who you are under the mask, but I think you need to know who I am to realize that things between us will be different." Lady Noire is trying to be precise, but her words are very not accurate to what she wants to say. "But before I de-transform, I want you to know that regardless you know or don't know me, I am still prone to emotional distress and getting akumatized faster than you so! Uh..."

...

"So?" Adrien asked and Lady Noire refused to stare at her classmate/partner/best friend. He sounded pretty... Indifferent or maybe she's getting it wrong. She's panicking. No one should trust her words in describing someone when she's panicking.

"Can I show you who I am?" Lady Noire asked and Adrien walked away. She remained standing there, not sure if she should turn or talk or

"You can. I know you thought this through and our past encounters with Hawkmoth has shown your tendency to get into firing range." Adrien talked nonchalantly or was he angry or was he disappointed or maybe he's resigned. "I'm not angry at you. I'm just... Surprised."

"Surprised?" Lady Noire slowly looked up, staring at Adrien. He looks tired and worried. _Why is he worried?_

"You visited me in the middle of the night, Sunday." Adrien explained and Lady Noire blinked. _Time does pass quickly._

"I was discharged from the hospital last Saturday morning." Adrien continued. "And usually, you visit Adrien when you need cuddles or when I'm in danger."

"W-well..." Lady Noire watched Adrien sit on his couch. He patted it's cushion as if he wants her to sit beside him. She walks towards the position, cautious. "For the past two months, I haven't been watching you and uhm.."

"You got hurt... This happened and.." Lady Noire sat down beside him, staring at the nearby table. "Then I found out you're my partner and now... I feel pretty guilty on not realizing you're you and-"

"You're rambling again." Adrien chuckled and Lady Noire crossed her arms, looking at the side. "Don't stop. I find it cute."

"Stop teasing me. We both know we're in a relationship." Lady Noire huffed. "And you're right. I came here because I need help and cuddles."

"Come here." Adrien raised his arms so Lady Noire and rest in his arms. Lady Noire scooted closer, hugging him as she rests her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"Do I know you in my civilian form?" Adrien wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on the couch arm as he laid down with her on top of him.

"Plagg, claws in." Lady Noire mumbled, eyes closed as Adrien used his fingers to comb her hair.

* * *

"Oh." Adrien's heart skipped a beat- not really. It's beating slightly faster than the norm. " _Oh._ "

"This is anticlimactic, but a more mature response. Tikki rubbed on you huh?" Plagg yawned. "Or maybe it's because you're both tired? Where's Tikki? Tikki!?"

"Plagg! Shut up!" Tikki answered in turn, emerging from the library section. "You know where I am. Why are you shouting?"

"Because I'm bored!" Plagg zoomed to where Tikki is. "But since you're here, it's not boring anymore."

"Flirt." Tikki sighed and the two teenagers no longer heard the quip of their kwamis.

...

"Why are you sad?" Adrien asked and Marinette opened her eyes to stare at the blank TV. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Remember my relationship with musician? You know, Luka?" Marinette asked and Adrien is holding her tight. "I'm at a wall with him. I was hoping you'd give me advice. You reached far with Kagami right?"

"Depends. What's the situation?" Adrien asked and Marinette doesn't know where to start. Adrien shifted his position, grabbing the blanket draped on the couch. "Emotional, physical, mental"

"Sexual? I need help with the sexual department... So you already know I've reached first base with him right?" Marinette snuggled for warmth, pretending she is Lady Noire and whoever she's talking to is Misterbug. "Erm... In the last three months, Luka and I reached second base and I didn't feel aroused in the sexual way but in an aggressive way."

"Like a cat?" Adrien echoed and Marinette nodded, a little relieved Adrien knows what her problem is.

"Yeah... But I pretended it's nice when it's just a strange feeling for me." Marinette admitted her first mistake. "Then last last week, we headed for third base and Luka couldn't you know? Uhh... I'm also not a good actress to that stuff so he... found out."

"He realized he wasn't pleasing you." Adrien threw the gravel and Marinette winced at the fact. "What did Plagg say?"

"He doesn't care. Plagg doesn't like talking about mating rituals.." Marinette mumbled, purring when Adrien rubbed her back and kissed her head. Adrien curled around her, placing her on the couch so she can feel more warm. "So I searched online and we tried other foreplay stuff last week, but nothing because I'm stressed and not in the mood but when am I ever in the mood? Do you think I'm the problem, bug?"

"So the problem is... You can't get off." Adrien started and Marinette nuzzled his neck. Adrien pulled her closer, but there seems to be a limit to how close they can be. "And Luka wants you to climax but nothing seems to work. Now you two are both feeling inadequate."

"I got Luka to climax." Marinette offered and Adrien clamped her leg so she'd stop rubbing for warmth yet they have yet to find the proper cuddle position. "Alya gave me advice with the hand and blow job while I also asked Rose about the clit pleasure thing...."

"But I just don't feel it." Marinette whispered, worried. "It feels odd. Everything down there just feels foreign. Why is that?"

"I'm assuming Luka tried entering fourth base with you?" Adrien asked and Marinette breathed in, sniffing him. His shirt smells nice like roses.

"He tried but he stopped... A lot. Luka is a sweetheart, always a gentleman. Besides, if he can't bring me to climax at the start, he's afraid I won't be able to cum at all." Marinette yawned. "Why do guys want to please girls during sex?"

"Ego." Adrien doesn't sugar-coat it.

"Where did you stop with Kagami then?" Marinette asked, changing the topic. She almost forgot Adrien had a huge crush on her hero self last year until he got together with Kagami.

"We broke up." Adrien said instead.

"That doesn't answer my question." Marinette sighed, feeling all warm with her cuddle bug. She liked hugs and cuddles. Luka gives warm and nice cuddles too, but she never thought he needed more than cuddles. "Can a relationship survive without sex?"

"We're holding strong." Adrien muttered and Marinette giggled. "Lady Noire and Misterbug against the world."

"Answer the question, Adrien." Marinette found herself smiling.

"We stopped at fourth base." Adrien admitted. "I couldn't. I felt terrible. I didn't want to do it."

"Hm..." Marinette wondered what that would be. "You and Kagami were pretty perfect, a perfect couple."

"She wanted to know where I kept going. She was starting to get irritated at me. She was afraid I was dating someone behind her back." Adrien also sighed. "You experienced this too right? The inability to tell the truth."

"It's to protect them, bugaboo." Marinette rubbed her face on his shirt. She knows he feels bad for the break-up, but since she knows it's Adrien then it's way worse. Adrien is the guardian and one wrong move will bring Kagami into danger. There's also the memory issue.

...

"So what's the question you want to ask me?" Adrien asked and Marinette breathed out. _One, two, three..._

"Should I let him go?" Marinette asked, afraid of his answer. "Luka. I mean. Well.. because I'm indifferent to this sex thing and I... I want him to not blame himself for what he can't do. It's not his fault I can't reach it and I'm pretty sure I have the problem so..."

"What's the other option you had in mind?" Adrien wondered, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Alya talked me out of it. I asked her in a hypothetical sense..." Marinette feels sleepy. Why is Adrien so warm? It's not fair. _She wants to be warm too so she can hug herself all day._ Marinette murmured. "Like... Luka getting into another relationship to fulfill the sex thing while being in a relationship with me because we love each other."

"Yeah... That won't work. Luka is pretty popular in his school and even to the locals." Adrien apologized. "Polyamory is also pretty hard to do when you're not friends with the other party."

"What do you think?" Marinette asked, hoping he has the answer. She knows Adrien/Misterbug has her best interest in heart.

...

"That's a major decision right there.. You and Luka love each other. Breaking up would lead to either one of you getting akumatized. There's also the fact I haven't talked to Luka about what exactly is the problem." Adrien yawned. "And what if the reason why you can't reach the heavens ("The heavens." Marinette laughed.) is because of your body tuning to the constant state of disaster or maybe the miraculous is affecting your behavior?"

"Let's sleep first before deciding."

"Why sleep?" Marinette asked, but her body agreed with her partner.

"Sleep gives us more time to think of the problem." Adrien spoke as Marinette transcends to Lala-land. _In your face Plagg! Adrien didn't make her cry at all!_ Adrien's breathing is also slowing down. "I'm also going to freak out tomorrow because you're my amazing classmate. How was I so blind? We could have been exchanging the power up items without looking sketchy or risking other people to stealing the package. We could have spent so much less time had I known you knew how to bake and make your own cheese..."

"M'lady?" Adrien called out. Marinette is already asleep, having his heartbeat as a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the fandom likes Chat being a sex icon or something along those lines, Cat!Mari is the opposite.
> 
> Cat!Mari can't get turned on nor does she think of sexual stuff. She's more of a cuddle cat bug thing.
> 
> Poor Luka. Not his fault Mari doesn't like the sexual stuff.


	4. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something obviously changed between the two.

When Marinette said things will change between them, she expected Adrien to act professional and hide whatever emotion he expressed this morning.

> "Holy kwami." Adrien's voice made Marinette open one eye. "You're here.. Then that means last night isn't a dream and you're... You're!"
> 
> "Hmm..." The bluenette held her arm up towards the stunned blonde. He's very impolite to leave her side, borderline evil for talking in a loud voice. However, she needs him. He's warm and soothing.
> 
> "You're my classmate." Adrien stated the obvious and Marinette dropped her arm. The blonde is hopeless. He's too wide awake. They're not sync. _Woe is her._ Adrien gasped. "My partner has been sitting behind me for years and I never noticed!"
> 
> "..." Marinette was too sleepy to keep her eyes open, opting to curl in the blanket and hoping he changed his mind. Her partner is weird. He never appreciated sleep, more on food. 'It was too early for anything.'

Based on memory, Adrien was telling her about her sexuality and something something... **Nope.** She's too sleep-hazed to know what's going on that morning.

> "Mari..." Adrien sighed, voice growing louder after he left to who knows where? _Like she said, it's too early for anything to happen._ The blonde is interrupting her nap in a negative way, calling out. "You have to go soon. We have class today, remember?"
> 
> "Hmph!" Marinette snuggled closer to the couch, covering herself to hide from everything. She didn't think her partner would be a morning person. 'What a pain.'
> 
> "Time to go, ml'ady." Adrien cooed and Marinette found herself getting carried in someone's arms. She refuses to budge from her cocoon but he does feel warm. Marinette nuzzled him, smelling lavender and roses. _Is that a new Gabriel brand item?_ Adrien chuckled, trying to remove the blanket off her head. "How are you such a handful?"
> 
> "Early~" Marinette whined, pressing her face on his neck. Adrien merely laughed at the truth, his chest rumbling. 'What nerve.'

At least Adrien realized she's sleepy, pressing a kiss on her forehead and telling her to head back home. The blonde made the right choice. She was too sleepy to listen to anything he wants to tell her. Thankfully, Plagg knew how to convince her _and the only person who wants to separate the duo._ She transformed into Lady Noire, escaping his bedroom... To fall asleep once more in her bedroom.

* * *

"You're lucky your parents are gone today." Plagg commented as Marinette head to school. She already skipped the first class, but this is the last week of review class before the incoming brevet. Attendance is not required. This was all for the student's benefit.

"Hm.." Marinette agreed, reaching the school entrance and walking inside.

'Wait a second.' Walking up the stairs, Marinette realized something as she reviewed her memory train. 'Adrien was half-naked... I could've realized if the abs plate was real or not!'

"Hey Plagg? Does Adrien have abs?" Marinette wondered as she continued to walk up the stairs. After the exams, their class will celebrate whatever _Chloé wants. The school doesn't do proms nor the graduation march... ~~Maybe an American thing~~?_

"That's the same question as asking if I have abs." Plagg hid in her inner pocket and Marinette had to repeat that statement in her head. Plagg has abs? That's the same as asking whether a deity can conjure muscle to look masculine. What if Tikki has abs? The possibility is limitless!

"So he has abs but is it because of magic or exercise?" Marinette pondered, all the while her mind tries to conjure kwamis with six-pack abs. _A terrifying imagination then her mind took a sharp turn when she managed to imagine beefy kwamis beating up Hawkmoth._

'That woke me up.' Marinette shook her head, resting one hand on the door frame before entering the classroom.

...

"Good morning Marinette. Please take a seat." Ms. Bustier smiled, offering an exercise sheet for her to accomplish. Despite her teacher's charm, Marinette can sense the tense atmosphere within the room. Something happened this morning and it remains unsolved.

"Thank you." Marinette smiled, taking a look of the exercise sheet. _Twenty pages back to back? Interesting._ Suddenly, Marinette remembers getting a message from Alya last night about this new class seating arrangement for someone. She can't recall all the details because she's too hung up with her relationship with Luka. Luka.. Oh what did Adrien tell her? Oh shoot. Don't panic. 'I'll just talk to Adrien after lunch. Then after school, I can talk to Luka.'

'Excellent plan if I say so myself.' Marinette smiled, turning around to head to her new temporary seat - At the back. Marinette doesn't mind sitting at the back, less chances of Ms. Bustier calling her out and more time to sketch. Walking up, Marinette noticed Alix giving her a thumbs-up. Why is Juleka and Rose unable to look at her?

"Morning." Adrien smiled, too cheerful unlike the pass few months. _Wait. Why did that pop in her head?_ It seems the new seating arrangement placed Adrien to sit at the back. _That's neat, maybe?_

"Nice to see you too." Marinette greeted, sitting beside him. Adrien did skip a week's worth of class. Choosing to sit beside her to catch up was a logical move. If not her then Sabrina, Max and Alix. _Those three are smart in their own right._ Marinette pulled out her notes she made in case Alya needs back-up. "Here. I compiled everything."

"Thanks." Adrien leaned on her arm, still smiling like he won the lottery. He's so happy _and warm_. _Why is he so warm? Luka is cold, but when he turns warm then he'll be warm for a long time._ Is Adrien that deprived of a cuddle? The last time she cuddled Adrien would be... Last November. _That's a long time._

"Let's be in the same school next year." Adrien held her notes, flipping the pages.

"Purr-haps we will." Marinette answered casually, staring at the blackboard. She knew Adrien would want to talk about their future after collège. Since he's the Guardian, he might not be able to catch up on his lessons in lycée. She'd have to enroll in the same school just so his father won't find out about the miraculous responsibilities.

"We will." Adrien murmured and Marinette grabbed her pen to write down whatever is on the board. If Misterbug is dead set on something, he's going to do everything in his power to get things done.

"All the way?" Marinette inquired, scribbling on the worksheet.

"Until Paris is safe again." Adrien muttered.

"I'll search for our apartment." Marinette joked. After they met Timetagger, Marinette knew they managed to take down Hawkmoth in the future, only to have another person take the man's place.

"I already did that." Adrien confessed and Marinette grinned at the silliness. "You research on the recipes."

"Sure thing bu... Hm?" Marinette finally noticed something is off. Lila is sitting all by herself at the front. Marinette looked around, confused why Lila is sitting alone at the front.

?

"Did I miss anything important?" Marinette turned her head so she can whisper in his ear. Adrien is clutching her notes, staring at the blackboard as well. "Everyone is acting off today."

"Your talk with Alya got shared in groupchat." Adrien muttered and Marinette is trying to figure it- _ah_.

"How?" Marinette asked. Alya wouldn't share their private message unless someone managed to take her phone. Lila? Maybe Lila got it? Or maybe Chloé? Chloé likes knowing about her. _An enemy relationship is strange._ Marinette stared at the back of Kim's head. "And why would it cause a ruckus?"

"Let's say sexuality is a controversial topic." Adrien hinted and Marinette lets go of the topic.

"I believe you." Marinette has always trusted her partner and Adrien. Since they're one in the same, Marinette will finally not look like an idiot whenever someone talks to her (either Lady Noire or Marinette) and declare they're Misterbug.

"And can we talk later?" Marinette almost forgot about Luka, shifting close to Adrien again while she scribbled down the words on the blackboard. "If you have time I mean. Luka and I are going to meet after school so hopefully before that."

"I always have time for you." Adrien is throwing his one-liners again. Marinette rolled her eyes. "No. I'm serious. We need to talk. I'll drag you with me if I have to."

"Don't you have a photoshoot after lunch?" Marinette whispered, covering her mouth with one hand since Kim turned his head to speak with Max. _She knows Kim. That guy has good ears._

"No. Father canceled the appointment so I can focus on our exams." Adrien whispered back. "We'll have to eat out. There are too many students this week."

"It's the exam month. What do you expect?" Marinette dropped her hand and returned to writing when Ms. Bustier faced them once more. Scribbling on her notepad, Marinette wrote: **[We'll also need disguises if we head out. I have some hoodies and shades we can wear in my locker.]**

"..." Adrien switched his pen to his other hand, writing a response. **[Good. I wouldn't want Luka to think you're cheating on him.]**

 **[If Luka thinks I'm cheating on him because I'm hanging out with you then he's crazy**.] Marinette chuckled, writing the words below the previous message. **[You're my best friend! Why wouldn't I hang out with you? ^_^]**

"You..." Adrien exhaled, exasperate as if she did something crazy like when she's Lady Noire. Taking the paper they wrote, Adrien held her hand.

"?" Marinette turned her head to see forest green eyes filled with resolution. He confessed,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished the story with a cliffhanger. Leave it to your imagination. I'm done yay! :3c

**Author's Note:**

> It takes a while for things to set in cat!Mari's head.


End file.
